lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Flood Plains
Kion: "Makuu, these Flood Plains aren't yours!" Nala: "You're welcome to use them, as are all the animals of the Pride Lands." Kion: "And if you're not willing to share, then it's time to leave." - Never Roar Again The Flood Plains is a location in the Pride Lands. Appearance The Flood Plains contain several small patches of land surrounded by a vast water supply. There are several areas where vegetation is stunted thanks to the Hippo Lanes, whilst others have large bodies of grass reaching out. Much of the area is covered in dry cracked ground, with rocks of varying shapes and sizes scattered around. Some trees also overlook certain parts of the Flood Plains. History Never Roar Again When Kion decides not to use his Roar of the Elders again, Makuu overhears. He and his float then proceed to drive out every animal in the Flood Plains, settling in and declaring the land as their own. Fuli hears what has happened as a mongoose scatters away, and runs back to The Lair of the Lion Guard to retrieve the rest of the Lion Guard. With Ono leaving to find Kion, she, Bunga and Beshte enter the Flood Plains to take on Makuu's Float. Whilst Fuli deals with Makuu, Bunga and Beshte tackle the rest of the crocodiles. Although Fuli is able to avoid getting injured by Makuu, he ultimately gains the upperhand in the battle and forces her into the water. When she joins Beshte and Bunga in the center, they find that they are surrounded by crocodiles. Kion arrives with his mother, Nala, and they inform the crocodiles that they are welcome to share the Flood Plains with the other animals, but they cannot claim the entire Flood Plains for themselves. Makuu gets his crocs to drop Nala into the water and taunts Kion, who is hesitant to use his Roar in anger. With encouragement from his mother, Kion finds the confidence to use the Roar again without anger, this time in a unique way that pushes each of the crocodiles away from his mother, one by one. After he gets down to Makuu, he asserts his order, using the Roar of the Elders to blast him away. Nala is proud of her son, and his team is impressed with his new skill. Ono settles nearby, revealing that his crest feathers are already growing back. A member of his flock call over, and reveal that they have removed their crest and tail feathers. Beshte comments that Ono has started a trend, which surprises Ono. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Following a rainstorm, Basi and Beshte start to create some Hippo Lanes for the animals of the Pride Lands. Basi explains to his son that they must be "straight and true", so that everyone can get to the other side quickly. They are interrupted by a cry for help, and discover Young Rhino trapped in the reeds. Makuu and Male Crocodile appear, but are warned away by the two hippopotamuses. They help Young Rhino break free, but not before he accidentally slashes Basi with his horn. Although Basi tries to continue his work, he fails. He has no option but to pass the responsibility onto his son and, with a bit of persuasion, he agrees. While Basi rests, Beshte continues creating Hippo Lanes. However, he becomes distracted while offering rides across to Laini, Young Aardvark, Female Wagtail, Chura, Female Hare and others. After singing Makin' Hippo Lanes and getting the animals to their destinations, his paths end up twisted. When Ono finds him, he shows him the Hippo Lanes he has created, which disappoints Beshte. Despite Ono's attempts to cheer him up, Beshte decides to speak with his father about the situation. As another storm hits, Beshte returns and apologises for letting his father down, but Basi assures him that he was the one letting him down. The pair agree to help each other make a new Hippo Lane, with Beshte supporting his still wounded father. Meanwhile, Kion and Ono venture into the Flood Plains to locate Boboka and her son, who entered the Flood Plains under the belief that the Hippo Lanes were straight and true. Kion manages to save her son first, before eventually managing to find and save his mother shortly after. Beshte soon finishes the new lane, but re-enters when he notices his father's absence. Kion then guides Boboka out after Beshte has gone and reunites her with her son, before watching them all cross Beshte's new Hippo Lane safely. Halfway across, Basi wishes to rest, and urges Beshte to continue. He does so, but Makuu and his float return with the intention of taking out Basi. Before they can, Beshte returns and defends his father. He then guides his father around with a new lane. Makuu's float follow him, but end up falling for his trick, getting trampled by Bupu's Herd when they cross as a result. Beshte then orders Makuu to use the lanes and get out, and the crocodiles do as they are told. Later, when the the storm has cleared, the animals are seen using the new Hippo Lane to cross the Flood Plains. Bunga comments how everyone loves the new Hippo Lane, and Beshte is complimented by Ono for his work. Basi adds that he never had any doubt. Ono the Tickbird When the guard is looking for Mwenzi. Beshte pulls a trick on him and says that he's a rhino. Mwenzi finds out that he isn't and Bunga catches him before he can fly off. The Morning Report During the song "I Do Have a Great Deal to Say" Simba is shown walking past the Flood Plains greeting Pride Landers. The Wisdom of Kongwe During the song "The Faster I Go" Fuli races arcoss the Flood Plains. Visitors *Basi *Beshte *Chura *Female Hare *Female Wagtail *Kwato *Laini *Male Mongoose *Makuu *Thurston *Thurston's Herd *Young Aardvark * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Nala * Makuu's Float * Male Crocodile * Young Rhino * Hamu * Bupu * Boboka * Boboka's Son * Young Rhino's Mother * Sable Antelope 1 * Bupu's Herd * Mwenzi * Simba Former Residents *Makuu's Float *Makuu *Male Crocodile Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Locations Category:Plains